A Passive Optical Network (PON) may be a point-to-multipoint network of unpowered optical splitters and combiners that may be employed for high speed transmission of data between a service provider and the general vicinity of a plurality of end users. Due to the high cost of laying optical fiber, PON components may be coupled to existing local electrical networks to support communication from the edge of the PON to the end users. For example, a PON may connect to a plurality of users via a Digital Subscriber Line (DSL) system. DSL may be a family of technologies that may provide Internet and/or other network access via transmission of digital data over local telephone networks.